Year of the Spark: August 31 to September 9
by Sparky Army
Summary: Forget Me Not - On the eve of John and Elizabeth’s wedding, disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**FORGET ME NOT**

**By Wormhole**

**Credits:** Big thanks to Cody MacArthur Fett for the Beta.

**Notes:** This story takes place three years after An Eye for an Eye

**Summary:** On the eve of John and Elizabeth's wedding, disaster strikes

Enjoy:)

**Chapter One**

**--**

A trail of smoke could be seen coming from the ship's engines as the puddle jumper appeared in the night sky of an alien world. It descended quickly and hit the sand dunes with such a force that sand was hurled into the air before finally coming back down to rest.

The hatch at the rear of the ship opened up shortly afterwards - it was all that could be seen since the rest of the ship had been buried on impact - and a disoriented John Sheppard stumbled out. The minute his feet touched the sand he collapsed into unconsciousness under the hot sun.

--

_John was sitting on one of the benches inside the puddle jumper McKay was working on. Who was removing the wires connected to the circuitry at the time, taking them out of one socket and placing them into another. _

_"What are you doing?" John asked._

_Without taking his eyes of the work he answered John's question. "I'm trying to improve the functions of these ships, and I would work a lot quicker if I wasn't constantly interrupted."_

--

As well as hearing outside voices from the present . . .

"Quickly, destroy the alien craft. We need to erase any evidence of his arrival,"

. . . His own memories of the past were becoming mixed in too as he drifted in an out of unconsciousness for the next hour.

--

_John looked at his watch. It was only 0900 hours. Less then twenty-four to go before the biggest event of his life, an event he didn't want to muck up. It was all he could think about - 'the event' - he needed something to do to take his mind off of it, make the time go quicker. "Will you need someone to test the ship when you're done?"_

_This made Rodney stop and look at him. "Who did you have in mind?"_

_John gave Rodney his flyboy smile. That immediately got him back to work. John's smile dropped._

"_Forget it. Elizabeth would kill me if anything were to happen to you between now and your wedding day."_

_John noted the hint of jealously in his voice. "You're not still mad at me are you? About the bet we had?"_

"_Why would I be mad, I only lost a dayshift and a round of power bars to you." McKay reassured, not concentrating on what he was doing. The connection he made after that sent sparks everywhere, and he quickly pulled his hand away._

_John jumped out of his seat to make sure the scientist was okay, only to get a glare of frustration from him. "Okay. I get the message. I'll leave. You know where to find me if you want this ship tested."_

_Rodney's eyes followed John as he walked out the ship and away from the hanger-bay. He wanted to make sure he actually left before getting back to work._

_Rather then going back to work however he took the opportunity of a moments piece to consume a power bar. Taking one out of his pockets, and grumpily sitting down where John had sat before eating it._

--

Waking up in a strange place John saw an attractive young girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes walking into his room, holding a cup with a steaming hot liquid inside. "Try some of this. Mom said it would make you feel better."

John could see her clothes wore a striking resemblance to what the Athosians - Teyla's people - would wear. He propped himself up using his right arm, pushing the bed cover back as he did, and retrieving the cup from her outstretched hand. "What happened? How did I get here?"

The girl released the cup when John took it from her and eyed it suspiciously before taking a little sip to test its taste. "We found you unconscious in the dead zone, we saw your strange craft as it came down out of the sky."

As John drank the liquid, he could feel himself getting rather light-headed. "I need to contact my people. Let them no I'm here," he said minutes before he passed out again.

The girl quickly moved forward to retrieve the cup before he dropped its contents everywhere, as a sinister smile appeared on her face. "There is no return from here."

--

_Later in the afternoon, after lunch, John decided to pick what to wear for the boy's night out. He had invited all the male population of the expedition who could make it. He was just starting that when he got a call on his radio from McKay._

"_It's ready to test if you have an hour to spare," the scientist said over the line._

_Being on the other side of his bed, he jumped on top and over to get to the door and practically ran out, elated at finally finding something to do._

_When he reached the bay McKay was just finishing fitting a few wire's into place. "Should anything happen don't say I didn't warn you."_

_John tapped him on the shoulder as he made his way to the pilot seat. "But nothing's going to, right?"_

_There was a slight pause in the answer that made John turn round to face him. "McKay?"_

"_That's what you're here for. To find out," he replied a little sarcastically._

_"Are you coming?"_

"_I need to remain here and keep an eye on your progress from the operations tower," answered McKay as he walked out of the ship. He took one more look at Sheppard before closing the hatch from the outside. "We'll keep the lights on for you."_

--

The moon was shinning through the window of his small room when John woke again. This time he was alone, he seemed even more confused then he had previously.

He sat himself up, rather too quickly for his head's liking. John then felt the right side of his forehead where there was a bandage in place.

Getting out of bed, John walked towards the wooden door in front of him - perhaps a little too haphazardly because of his slightly blurred vision. Feeling for the door handle, he opened the door and walked out into a small corridor, which seemed to lead to the main room of the wooden built house he was in. "Hello? Anyone home?"

As John got nearer he could hear people talking in the room ahead of him and caught a portion of the discussion. He noted it was a male with a deep voice talking.

"… Destroyed, was because our enemies could trace any signal it was emitting and lead them straight…"

Having got closer, a little to close it would seem for his movements had attracted their attention.

The young girl was the first to her feet, when she could see he was using the wall for support. "Sir. You should be in bed."

John looked at her as though she was a complete stranger to him. "Do I know you?" He paused to rethink that question. "On second thoughts. Do you know me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews: **sparklyshimmer2010 **and** Suzotchka1**

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Two**

Rodney had been in the Control Room, watching events take place on the monitor. When he had lost contact with John's puddle jumper, he tried frantically to re-establish communication, but with no luck. The ship had been for a moment omitting an SOS signal but that soon cut out. "I am so dead."

Rodney looked at his watch, it read 1600 hours, Elizabeth had booked the mess hall at this time so he quickly headed that way. He didn't want to use his radio to contact Teyla in case Elizabeth was with her, she really didn't need this news right now.

Reaching the mess hall, he carefully popped his head round the entrance and tried to spot Teyla in amongst the crowd of people. As predicated she was sitting at the same table Elizabeth and Heightmeyer, they were laughing about something.

Rodney slowly disappeared from the entrance and leaned heavily on the right sidewall.

"What are you doing, Uncle Rodney?" Came a little voice by his feet. Looking down he spotted Grace, Elizabeth's and John's three-year-old daughter, she was holding a cookie in hand.

Grace was a God given miracle to both John and Elizabeth. Considering what had happened during the Genii confrontation.

Rodney was a little stunned at first that he'd been caught hanging outside in the hallway, when a thought struck him, he bent down level with Grace. "Listen, can you do me a favour?"

She took a bite of the cookie and started to speak with her mouth full. "Depends. What's in it for me?"

Rodney rolled his eyes; Grace definitely took after her father. It took a minute to think about it before an idea came to him "I'll get you another one of those."

She raised an eyebrow at him, he knew that was definitely Elizabeth's trademark look. "Only one?"

Not to mention Elizabeth's reputation as a negotiator. "Okay. A dozen." He was starting to get impatient, and he could see Grace was holding out for more. "Okay, I'll get you a whole plate full."

A smile crept onto her lips. "What's the catch?"

"I need you to get Teyla out here for me, without attracting your mother's attention."

It was then she knew something serious has happened. "Uncle Rodney done something bad again?"

Scowling, he spun Grace round so she was facing the mess hall. "Just get Teyla, will you," she started moving off. "Quietly," he whispered back with a slight growl.

Elizabeth had seen Grace skipping across the room and had encouraged her over before picking her up and sitting her on her lap. "Not eating more of those cookies again are you?"

"Just went to get one more Mom," she replied innocently as she looked over at the entranceway to see Rodney's head peaking round the door. She grinned devilishly as he gave her the 'hurry up' look. "Teyla, Uncle Rodney wanted to see you." She pointed to the exit as his face disappeared the second his name was mentioned.

Slightly confused at the request, Teyla got up from her chair to go and see what Rodney had wanted. "Did he say why?"

Grace shook her head. "No, but me thinks he's done something he shouldn't have again, which is why he's hiding from mommy."

Elizabeth looked as far round as she could to face her. "He's been up to something bad again, hasn't he?"

Grace nodded. "That's what me thinks."

Elizabeth was about to get up. "I better check this out Teyla."

Just as she was setting Grace down in her place on the chair, the five year old quickly shot up and moved in front of her. "Uncle Rodney just wanted Teyla."

That was it; Elizabeth knew something was wrong. "We'll go together sweetie."

At the door Rodney was in, he could see both Elizabeth and Teyla walking towards him. "The little brat." He quickly covered his mouth thinking he had spoken too loudly and quickly tried to come up with a plan that wouldn't get Elizabeth irate over John's disappearance.

This wasn't going to go down well.

--

Back at the crash site, everyone sitting at the table was now starring at John as he stood in the entranceway to the corridor beyond the kitchen. The young girl turned to face the man who had spoken previously, and he got out of his chair to move over and help John back to his room. "We'll explain everything when you feel better son."

"What was destroyed?" blurted out John as the stranger escorted him back to his room.

Annoyed that he heard part of the conversation, the man looked slightly furious but kept hit hidden as he spoke. "Nothing you need to worry about," he turned back round to face another member of the group and indicated a cut of signal to him.

That person, who was thin looking but tall, with black sleek hair and blue eyes, got up, moved to the work top, and started to make another one of the drinks the young girl had given to John previously. "This is madness, if he finds out what we're doing to him, he'll kill us, or worse lead our enemies too us."

"That is why we are doing this," pointed out the young girl, "so our enemies don't find us."

She took the cup when it was ready. "If he ever gets well again and remembers his past, he'll want to return to it, and our hidden home will know longer be a secret."

The fourth member of the group got up after slamming her fist on the table. "Hasn't anyone considered the possibility he might actually help us, if we stopped and thought about this . . ."

They all looked at each other, but the thought was soon dismissed, and they all went their separate ways.

--

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" yelled Elizabeth, attracting everyone's attention in the mess hall.

Rodney had told them as easily as he could, which wasn't easy at all. "It's not my fault… I warned him anything could happen… but he insisted on testing it."

Elizabeth turned round with her hand on her forehead as she tried to rid the headache that was forming. She tried to calm herself, arguing wasn't going to help them locate John and bring him home. "How long has he been missing from the sensors?"

"Just under an hour by now."

Elizabeth spun round and gave Rodney the most self-demanding look she could come up with. "I want him found. Whatever it takes, I want him found."

"That's the problem, the tracking…" Elizabeth eyes squinted before he could continue. "We'll find him."

With that over, he stormed off back to the control room, without looking back.

"Why does he do this, Teyla?" asked Elizabeth as she removed her earrings.

"John?" Elizabeth nodded. "I guess he likes to impress."

"Well he sure finds one hell of a way to do that."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Again. Thanks for the reviews.** Sparklyshimmer2010 **and **Whirlwind421.**

Enjoy :).

**Chapter Three**

It had been nearly two days since the crash incident and they were still no closer to finding John then when they had started the search.

Rodney watched Elizabeth in her office from the Control Room as she paced back and forth. Everyone could see she was feeling more and more withdrawn by the day, and she would hardly talk to anyone except Grace.

Teyla had tried earlier that day to get her to go to lunch with her, but she refused to leave her office, just in case any news regarding John's whereabouts was announced. Teyla relented in the end and brought the food to her, which still sat untouched on her desk.

Rodney decided at that moment to hatch a plan of his own.

Grace was just entering her office, she was allowed to walk around certain areas of the city on her own now, providing it was safe to do so, her mom's office was one such place, when she wasn't busy. Rodney just wished he could hear the conversation from his location.

--

Grace sat down on the chair behind her mom's desk and waited for her to follow suit. Grace looked at the plate full of sandwiches, when her mommy didn't. "You need to eat mom."

Elizabeth hadn't noticed Grace had entered, having been so preoccupied in her thoughts and turned to face her, albeit a little surprised. "I will later, love."

"Mom, you haven't eaten since yesterday, you've hardly left this room, and everyone is worried about you." She paused before her next saying. "So am I."

Elizabeth looked over into the Control Room and just caught a glimpse of Rodney diverting his attention back on his work. "I know, and I promise I will eat as soon as I have time too."

"But you have time now." Elizabeth couldn't let her young daughter down, when she saw the worried look on her face. She could only guess one of the adults, namely Rodney, had put her up to this, since she tried to hide her feelings from Grace, not wanting to upset her and she would get her own back later on him.

Sitting down, she pulled the plate of food towards her. "I'll have some if you will."

Grace wasted no time pulling her chair closer. "Deal."

--

Rodney smiled the next time he looked up; he could see that his plan had worked.

--

Elizabeth and Grace had just polished off the plate of food when a call came through from the Control Room regarding the arrival of Puddle Jumper 3. Needless to say, Elizabeth sprung out of her chair and walked quickly out the office to greet the team.

Grace just simply watched her go.

Ford and Teyla had accompanied Bates, for their team were two short for a mission. They had followed him down the flight of steps, which lead to the jumper bay, the other marines close behind.

Nearly every available team had been searching for John, and so far no-one had found any clues as to his location. Some teams took puddle jumpers for those planets with orbital stargates, other teams travelled on foot to accessible planets.

Bates' team had a planet with an orbital gate. "No luck, ma'am." He announced, upon reaching the last step.

Elizabeth needed no other information and decided to let them rest before continuing with their search. "Understood Sergeant. Get some rest and return to duty in 1600hours." The time being 1400 hours, every team had a two-hour break on each return, up until their shift was over.

"Yes. Ma'am. Sorry ma'am." He replied.

"You did your best Sergeant." Without another word Elizabeth headed back to her office and remained there until the last team had arrived, that being the last team before she was forced to retire to bed by Carson.

--

What became two days soon turned into a year, and that year turned into two, during which lots of changes had occurred, namely the following:

They had captured a Wraith in an attempt to learn more about their invasion plans, which had been brewing over a year.

The Wraith soon laid siege on Atlantis and many members of the Atlantis expedition were lost or killed.

Lt. Ford being one of them, he had been announced missing – presumed dead – from a doomed mission for more ZPM's, in which two other marines had been killed.

During that siege, a section of the ZPM drive unit had been damaged beyond repair and contact with Earth was lost due to lack of power.

Ronon Dex, a Wraith runner, was found during one of their searches for John. In return for the removal of the tracking device, which had been implanted into the back of his neck, he remained with them to help in their search in order to pay back his debt.

But that search had been called off at the beginning of the second year. They couldn't risk the consumption of supplies needed for the searches. It was all they had left to survive on till a trade deal for more was made.

An attempt at a trade for more ZPM's turned bad, people they assumed were allies, turned out to be anything but. A species known as Asurans the Pegasus version of Replicators, tried to lay a whole in their fight for survival.

They had almost succeeded in that fight.

At one time, they had almost lost Elizabeth after a replicator had infected her with nanites in an attempt to take her over in order to for them to learn secrets of Ascension, they lost, due to her strength and courage to fight a loosing battle and determination not to give up on John.

During that time, Grace never left her mother's side, even with her healing powers used to save Bates and other team members over the years, she couldn't help her own mom, she was on her own. She couldn't bare to loose both her mom and dad, but thanks to Carson, who came up with a way to save Elizabeth, she didn't have to.

--

Within that time John tried to remember his past life, without success. He couldn't help but fill his fellow companions were holding something back from him. He just wished he knew what.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for reviews. **AndromedaMarine **and** Whirlwind421**

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Four**

"_Shep...pard._" Announced a female voice in his dreams, one that he couldn't recognize; yet somehow he felt he should.

In nearly every dream his name was called out to him via that mysterious voice, he could somehow sense it was a voice from his past, he just wished he knew whom it belonged to. It took him months before he even remembered his own name, and that was round about the time the dreams started.

Shaking away the dream, John got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

--

In the main room of the house the rest of the group were already preparing for their first meal of the day. Over time he had learnt little pieces about their past, but nothing concrete, none of it seem to mater for that memory was soon lost to him and no-one understand why. Only things which were constantly repeated he seem to remember well, like everyone's name.

Janice was the young girl; she was the daughter of Scott and Mary; Scott being the senior member off the four who helped him the most in his recovery from that fateful day. He was in his early sixties, but looked to be in his fifties, with greying hair and signs of black.

Mary, his wife, was slightly younger then him. She 'was' in her late fifties, with curly black hair and a slim-build with green eyes to match.

The fourth member of the group was Nigel. He mostly kept to himself and opted to keep out of everyone's way if he wasn't needed for any given task. John didn't know much about him; he certainly wasn't family to Scot and Mary like Janice was.

They all seem to welcome John with open arms, and to help him out as much as they possibly could. Even though John knew he didn't belong here he was starting to feel settled after all this time, since he was beginning to wonder if he would ever remember his past. But unknown to him, that was all about to change.

--

Later that day everyone seemed to have disappeared from the house without informing John as to where they were going, since he had been asleep. John decided to go outside and look for them in the dark, see why they had rushed out in the middle of the night.

John could hear voices from around the back of the house, and decided to investigate.

"It's no good, the deflection shield is fading. I can't keep this thing operational for much longer. We'll loose everything."

John knew that voice belonged to Nigel, and Scott's followed.

"If this device fails, we'll be open to detection. We'll no longer be protected from the enemy."

"I know 'Sir'. I did warn you years ago when the stranger broke the barrier that this device could soon fail, his craft some how absorbed too much energy from it. The power core is almost depleted."

John quickly hid out of sight when Scott turned round to face the house he was leaning against.

Scott and the others were over by 'what he had been told' was the generator, which powered the systems in the house such as the lighting. He didn't know if it was used for anything else. It had never occurred to him. The glowing object inside the containment contraption was fading.

Looking at the device, it some how triggered a distant memory one in which he was standing in a strange room surround by not one, but three identical to the object he was seeing.

He willed himself to remember more, but wasn't successful as the image faded, just as quick as it arrived.

Janice's voice had bought him back to reality. "Father, what does this mean?"

"Unless we can find a replacement module for this device, will be open to an attack from the Wraith before I finish the experiment I am working on to be rid of them."

--

Rodney felt it was his responsibility considering it was partly his fault Sheppard had disappeared, so he was searching star systems on his laptop for possible locations where he could be, he didn't want to give up searching for him, if there was the slightest chance he could be found, he knew Elizabeth felt the same, but her hands were tied to do anything about it considering their predicament in resources.

In his spare time he had been trying to recreate simulated incidents in which John's puddle jumper disappeared and what was the cause.

This felt like the trillionth time he had researched this kind of information and not once had he come close to his goal.

He had been in the science lab all day, not to mention most of the night; he had just dropped of to sleep when his laptop suddenly bleeped at him, interrupting a download.

Rodney jolted awake from the constant noise and looked at his computer, only to find his research was interrupted when it had picked up the whereabouts of a ZedPM in close proximity. He sighed, it wasn't the search he wanted but it was something that would help them.

A year ago, he found a way to locate ZedPMs via a new software programme he created and loaded into the Atlantis mainframe to help in their search; very rarely did it pick anything up.

He tapped his earpiece to call Elizabeth down to the lab. "Elizabeth, can you come down to my lab? I have something you may what to see."

--

"Who ever lives here must be crazy." Pointed out Rodney. "I certainly wouldn't want to live in a place like this with no other life around.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation why the settlers chose this place Dr. McKay." Answered Teyla as she and Bates' team followed behind, with Ronon bringing up the rear, ready and alert for any signs of danger.

Having set the puddle jumper down in the distance half an hour ago, the team had just reached the house John currently resided in. It was still dark but in the early hours of the morning. "The only thing I can see of use to them," said Rodney, "is the object we've come looking for and it looks almost depleted."

Upon reaching the device Rodney ran a few scans of it. "It appears to be the reason there's a shield in operation around this planet, why is another mater."

--

John's room was facing the generator area and whilst he slept, the lights from the team's torches soon flickered into his room and in turn woke him up.

John sat up and looked outside the window, which was just inches above his bed. He could see a number of people who didn't belong there.

Tossing the covers off he ran out the room and practically banged on the door belonging to Scott and Mary's room. "Intruders."

Nigel's room was opposite and hearing the commotion he opened the door to see what was happening. "Why so much noise this time of the morning?"

John spun round at the sound of his voice, not realising he was there before hand till he spoke. "There's a group of strangers outside looking at the generator."

Nigel quickly grabbed something from behind the door and pulled out a long, dark, thin object. "I'll check this out."

Scott and Mary had appeared at their door and saw Nigel run out of the house and the noise of a gunshot being fired soon followed.

John bolted out the house after him, when shouts of alarm followed.

The minute he was in the open he could see Nigel was getting ready to fire again, only this time not into the air as a warning to stay away as no one had seem to move from the first round. He quickly ran towards him and lifted the gun up and away from its intended target, which was some chubby guy with scruffy hair, who was stationed by the generator.

Rodney and everyone else in the group stood staring in shock when they saw who had just saved them.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for reviews. **Whirlwind421** and **AndromedaMarine**

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Five**

Nigel didn't relent and struggled with John for possession of the gun. "Out of my way, unless you want to be shot too! These people have no right to be here and interfere with our lives."

John held his ground when he could feel Nigel's hold for the gun strengthening, and that in it self was incredible strong, he decided it was best to fight with words rather then force. "I don't know how, but I know we can trust these people."

Nigel locked eyes with John, to see if there was any truth to those words, when the man he was about to shoot interrupted them and diverted his gaze to him, when he spoke.

"You might want to listen to him."

"Put down the weapon Nigel." Ordered Scott, when it was obvious he wasn't going to give in. "Let's hear these people out first before we start taking pot shots at them."

With scowl, mixed in with a look off revenge at John he relinquished his hold on the gun and John took it of him.

For about five minutes, everyone who had just arrived told John how pleased they were to have finally found him; eventually he managed to get a word in and asked who they were and how they knew so much about him. That in turn had the entire group confused.

--

John's question was finally answered as the man called Sergeant Bates explained, having all gathered inside the house were it was lighter. "Your name John Sheppard 'United States' air force." His 'name' he knew from his dreams and he told them as much. "You Joined the Atlantis expedition five years ago; and you have been listed as missing for two off those years."

It took John a moment to absorb that information wishing he could remember his past. "Anything else I should know about?"

Bates nodded and continued to fill him in. "You have a fiancé waiting for you who is leader of this expedition, and a five year old daughter."

John was surprised he had anyone waiting for him back were he really belonged and was curious as to what they looked like. "Is it possible to meet them?"

He watched as the man named Rodney whispered something to Bates before he responded. "I'm afraid we have precautions in place which will prohibit you from seeing them, at least until we can confirm, you are who we think you are."

"But why would you give me all that information, if you didn't think I was your John Sheppard?"

Bates was a little hesitant to say, but did in the end. "Because there is a copycat replicator of you running around this galaxy who has nearly all your memories and we need to be sure you are not him."

"Replicator?"

John missed the fact that Scott and Mary shared a cautious glance at each other, when the word replicator was mentioned.

"Long story, best save explanations for later." Right now I should inform the good Doctor that we have found you.

John nodded and watched as Bates left with the woman named Teyla to their ship, which is needed to make a long-range communications call.

Once they were gone, Ronon took up position beside the exit door of the house and Rodney sat in the spare seat next to John and tapped his figures on the desk as he tried to think of something to say.

John, in the mean time, shifted uneasy in his seat over the recent events and waited impatiently for the others to return. In the meantime no one had noticed Nigel had disappeared.

--

During the trek back to the puddle jumper Teyla broke the silence that had befallen between the two of them. "I am pleased we may have finally found John."

Bates didn't respond. Teyla sighed; things had never been easy between the two of them since their fallout years back. She had tried to be friends with him since they worked together now, but he just didn't want to know. He couldn't admit he was wrong about the whole Wraith incident.

Half way back, Bates stopped dead in his tracks, when he spotted something glistening in the morning sun, just above the sand dunes in the distance. It took a moment for Teyla to spot the same thing and they hurriedly made their way to that location to see what they had found.

Upon reaching the area Bates brushed away the sand what was covering a chunk of metal. Reaching down he pulled it out. To his untrained eyes, it looked like a piece from a puddle jumper and he handed it to Teyla to see what she thought. "What do you make of that?"

Teyla could see burn marks on the inside of the ragged piece and she turned it round. "It looks like the remains of a puddle jumper. But it can't be?"

"It must belong to John and if it is it's remains, and if his ship exploded it would explain why the SOS signal cut-out."

Bates shuffled his feet around to see if he could uncover any more of the wreckage as Teyla did the same.

It was Teyla who found the second piece, though it was slightly larger then the first, and it confirmed their thoughts about the original piece belonging to John's puddle jumper. "Look's like we've found the real John."

"Appearances can be deceiving Teyla, we both know that better then anyone."

Teyla nodded as she put the piece back on the ground. "At least we have something to go on. We should take a piece back for analysis." Bates held on to his piece, having agreed to her idea, and continued on to their destination.

--

Elizabeth was helping her daughter Grace untangle a knot in her right shoelace. "I keep telling you to untie them before taking them off. If you'd listen we wouldn't have this trouble every time."

Grace pasted an innocent look on her face; she had come back home late that night after watching a movie with Rodney and Co. and was in a hurry to get into bed without being noticed by her mom, as she was working late. "I did untie them this time. The shoelace just got knotted."

Using her teeth, Elizabeth finally managed to pry the knot loose and gave it back to Grace. "Just don't be in a rush when you take them off next time."

"Sorry mom."

Elizabeth ruffled her hair. "That's okay sweetie. Just remember next time."

Elizabeth radio crackled in her ear and she heard the technician's voice over the comm. _"Dr. Weir, sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we just received word from SGA-1; they believe they've found Col. Sheppard."_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for reviews. **agent1332, Whirlwind421** and **sparklyshimmer2010**

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Six**

"_They have asked for Dr. Beckett's presence, and suggested you may wish to accompany him for it appears he has lost his memory as to who he is."_

Acknowledging the report, Elizabeth cut communication before helping her daughter pack a few things for a lesson she had with Dr. Zelenka.

"Can't I come with you Mom? I don't want to go to school without seeing Daddy first."

"Not this time love, I need to see for myself if this is the real deal, and make sure that there are no dangers before you join us."

"If there are possible signs of danger you shouldn't be going either. The city can't afford to loose you."

Elizabeth gave Grace a hug before walking her to the science lab where Zelenka would be waiting. "If you ask me, you've been spending to much to with Uncle Rodney, he says that to me on way too many occasions."

"And he's right."

Elizabeth couldn't argue with that one, he has before now been right. "Occasionally he's been."

The door to Elizabeth's room slid closed after they had exited the apartment. Effectively cutting off their conversation.

--

Just as Beckett and Teyla had returned to the house, there was the sound of a large explosion outside, which quite obviously made everyone jump.

Bates legged it back outside and could see smoke rising in the distance at the location the puddle jumper had been parked. He looked back at everyone, showing his worst fears, before running back across the barren desert towards it.

Teyla and Ronon soon followed; McKay opted to keep away from danger and remained by the house and watched from a safe distance.

Upon reaching the site they could see that it was indeed their ship that had exploded somehow and knew then that they were marooned until the other craft arrived.

--

Back at the house Bates kept everyone up to date. "We need to stop the other ship from landing, at least until we find the cause of the explosion."

It was at this stage Nigel had reappeared and got an angry glance from Scott when he had. Nigel just pasted a smirk upon his face.

"Until they come in radio range we have no other way of contacting them," pointed out Rodney.

"Which is why we need to keep a lookout for them."

--

Waiting outside under the hot sun. Bates tried for what felt like the tenth time in two hours, radioing Doctors Beckett and Weir on the radio and he wasn't having much luck.

He knew Beckett would be the one piloting the ship, being the only one out the two who could. They were just too far away to reach via their recoded radiation bursts. "Dr. Beckett, this is Sergeant Bates do you read me?"

--

"… _Beckett, this is Sergeant… do you read me?"_

The message was distorted but Carson just about made it out. Looking at Weir, who was sleeping in the co-pilot seat from the long three-hour ride, he quickly tapped his ear-piece to respond. "Go ahead Sergeant."

Bates relieved voice was noticeable. _"Finally, I 've been trying to contact you two for ages."_

"What's the problem lad? I'm coming as fast as I can."

"_We advise… not land, we have a hostile situation here which needs to be resolved."_

A quick moan from Elizabeth alerted Carson that she was waking up. He quickly put the ship on automatic and moved to the back. "What do you mean by hostile?"

"_Our puddle jumper was destroyed; we believe deliberately. We found wreckage of another… possibly John's."_

Elizabeth quickly opened her eyes when she became aware that no-one was flying the ship, and scanned the vicinity to find Carson in the back compartment talking to someone on the radio. But he kept his voice deliberately low so she couldn't hear. That caused her frown to crease in concern.

It wasn't long before Carson returned to the front and retook his position; he noticed Elizabeth had removed the blanket he had wrapped around her to keep her comfortable. "Sergeant Bates, wants us to stay in orbit for a while once we arrive."

Elizabeth straightened herself up and stretched her muscles. "Why? I thought the whole point of coming…"

Carson interrupted her sentence before she could finish. "A situation has developed, and they're concerned about our safety if we land."

Elizabeth hated it when she was kept in the dark. She knew they were only looking out for her well being, but she didn't want to wait any longer then necessary to see John, two years was long enough. "Care to elaborate?"

Carson couldn't help but sigh and it didn't go unnoticed; he knew she wasn't going to like it. "Their puddle jumper was destroyed whilst on the ground. They have yet to determine the cause… But they believe it was sabotage."

Elizabeth was curious to find out how it was destroyed. "There aren't many races that have the technology to destroy a puddle jumper, let alone have the capacity to create a Zero Point Module."

"That's what they're afraid off, if they have done it once already, they could do it again, before or after we land."

"But we need to get down there. I need to know Carson."

"Trust me lass, I know. But it's out of my hands."

Elizabeth was aware of the risk of going over Bates head, but she wasn't prepared to wait any longer. "I understand everyone's concern. But since I'm in charge here, I'm ordering you to land ASAP."

Carson cringed; he knew this was going to happen. "I'm sorry Dr. Weir. But I can not obey that order. There is too much at stake here."

It was times like this Elizabeth wished she had the ATA gene; only it didn't work on her when the gene therapy was tried a year ago. The inactive replicator nanites inside her made it incompatible with her DNA. Plus, for as long as she'd known Carson, he had never refused an order like this. She knew then that things were more serious then he was letting on.

She decided to try another approach rather then to risk loosing a good friendship over a stupid 'I'm in charge' argument. "What if we land away from the settlement so we wouldn't be detected upon approach."

Carson weighed up the option provided and considered how far was too far. Would they have enough supplies to reach the place on foot? "We'll see when we get there. We're still half hour away at best."

Elizabeth placed an appreciative hand on his shoulder before getting up to stretch her legs. "Thank you."

--

Rodney had been given orders to discreetly scan the surrounding area for traces of any advanced technology that could've been used to destroy their ship, Teyla had gone to talk to John in his room and try and help him remember, and Bates was keeping an eye on their hosts, whilst Ronon patrolled the grounds outside.

Rodney had reached the kitchen and was about to go outside when he heard someone enter the room. Not thinking he spun around to see who had entered, only to find out it was Bates "You scared the crap out of me."

Bates walked over to him. "You should try and be a bit quieter. Have you found anything?"

Rodney shook his head. "Not yet. These people certainly don't like giving out their secrets."

Just as Rodney was about to go outside, Janice came in and started to make them all drinks. He quickly tucked his scanner away and closed the door.

"Need a hand?" Asked Bates as he went over to see what the girl was doing.

Janice opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a jar with some strange peppered contents inside.

Bates watched as she added a teaspoon full of it into each cup. "What are you making?"

She stirred each cup to dispel the compound before handing Bates and Rodney a cup. "Just tea. What's in the jar is a substitute for tealeaves. Makes it taste better." With that she left with the remaining cups to hand them to the rest of the group.

Rodney was about to drink his, when Bates grabbed his hand just as it reached his mouth and shook his head, distrust showing in his eyes. "Come on. I'm thirsty."

Bates let go and took the jar that was left on the worktop. "Check the contents first."

Rodney snatched the jar from his hand and gave it a shake. "There just tealeaves."

Bates quickly radioed Teyla and Ronon once he knew it was safe to do so. "Teyla, Ronon, this is Bates. If you have been given a drink. Don't drink it. I have reason to believe it's drugged."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for reviews.** sparklyshimmer2010 **and (**LadyNiko** thanks for pointing out the error:).

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Seven**

After walking two miles under the hot sun Carson was already warn out. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Elizabeth wiped the sweet of her forehead and then removed the canteen bottle that was clipped to her utility belt to take a swig of the contents. "Too late to go back now. At least this way, we can give them the element of surprise."

"Aye… We'll certainly be giving Bates a surprise. Maybe we should radio them to let them know we're close by."

"I suppose it will give him enough time to blow off steam before we get there."

Carson tapped his earpiece as they continued walking, unaware of the danger ahead of them. "Sergeant Bates do you read?"

--

Ronon had just entered the building having been keeping watch outside in time to hear the conversation between Bates and Carson and turned to face Rodney. "What's happening?"

Rodney showed him the cup still in his hand. "Smarty pants here thinks they put a drug in our drinks."

"Glad I didn't get one then."

Bates covered up his left her so he could try and listen to what was being said on his radio. "Doctor. I told you to stay in orbit."

Elizabeth's voice interrupted their conversation. "It was my decision Sergeant, so don't blame him. I gave him the order to land."

"Your order doesn't comply when it's…."

"A military situation, I know Sergeant. But the whole point of us coming was too see if John is John."

"A few more hours wouldn't have hurt Doctor…" Bates suddenly heard a muffled scream on the end of the mic and quickly tried to establish connection having lost it for a second, "Dr. Weir, Carson… what's going on?"

Ronon was already inching to the door, ready to run to assistance if needed.

Rodney checked his scanner and pointed the direction they were in; just as Carson's panicked cry for help echoed down the mic.

"We need some help here!" Cried Carson over the mic.

The minute Ronon heard the unfamiliar noise of an animal over the radio he was out the door in seconds.

Bates caught a concern look in Rodney's eye and was grateful for Ronon's quick intellect. "Just hold tight Doc. Help is on the way."

Scott came into the room, just as Ronon dashed out the door, and was keen to know what was going on. He couldn't help but notice the untouched drinks and was a little concerned. "Trouble?"

Bates restrained himself for wanting to throttle the man, he wasn't to know their friends were coming, but he hadn't told them about the monsters lurking in the sand. "You never told us about the creatures living here."

"If you asked I would have, this whole stretch of land is littered with them. The sand provides perfect camouflage for the creatures we call slithers living in the sand."

"Slithers?" Asked Rodney.

"Yes, a black creature that hides out in the desert and has eight tentacles. What do you think we've been living on since we've been here? We're not exactly surrounded by lush green fields."

--

By the time Ronon had reached them, after a good ten minute run, both Carson and Elizabeth were trying to keep out of the monsters reach of it's legs, neither of them were finding it easy. Didn't mater were they tried to run to, the creature would block there path and take a swing at them.

It wasn't long before their first casualty occurred; the creature swung one of its eight legs towards Elizabeth and struck her full force in the head effectively knocking her out.

The minute Ronon could get a clear shot in; careful not to hit Carson, he fired every half-second at the monster.

In pain and making a horrible crying noise, the creature eventually buried itself back into the sand from whence it came.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review **sparklyshimmer2010**

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Eight**

Carson didn't wait to recover from the ordeal, once the monster had gone; he rushed straight over to Elizabeth. As Bates and the others arrived in time to see the monster disappear.

John looked at Carson having seen Elizabeth; he felt like he knew the woman, but couldn't see how. "Will she be okay?"

When Carson checked. Her pulse was normal but there was a nasty gash on the forheard, the fact that she was starting to come too was a good sign. "I believe Elizabeth will be."

John didn't know what to say, he did a double take between Elizabeth and Carson twice the moment her name was mention. "Elizabeth Weir?"

Carson nodded. He reached for his container of water and gave her some as she became fully conscious.

John subconsciously moved back out the way, now knowing the woman on the ground was supposedly his fiancée. He looked at Bates, who had told him as much.

Carson slowly poured some water into Elizabeth's mouth and as soon as it hit the back of the throat she started coughing. "Easy lass."

Elizabeth was still coughing when she caught John coming into view. The pair of them made eye contact straight away. She couldn't believe it was him and almost choked on the next mouth full of water Carson was administering. But before she had a chance to speak to him he turned and ran.

John couldn't take it, and ran back to the house; he couldn't understand why he couldn't remember her or anyone else in the group. It was killing him.

--

The time he spent locked in his room. Carson had been to see him to take a blood sample and had told him Elizabeth would be fine. Later that day Elizabeth knocked and called in on him.

At first he felt apprehensive about opening it, but when a knock came again he plucked up the courage to do so and saw her beautiful face as she stood there. He could see why they had chosen each other. "Elizabeth," he said rather awkwardly.

Elizabeth stood nervously by the door holding both hands together as she looked passed him to see how he'd been living for the past two years, before looking back at him. "Hello, John."

John moved aside so she could enter. "I see you're looking better from when I last saw you."

Elizabeth accepted his offer and moved into the small room. "Wish I could say the same."

John closed the door, before moving over to sit on his bed. "Sorry about earlier, I just find it hard not remembering anything and when I saw you I just…."

"That's okay John, you don't have to apologize. I understand this must be hard for you, it has been like that for me for the past two years you've been missing." She sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "I never gave up on you, you know."

John looked at her hand and took it in his to feel what he had lost all these years. "You've accepted I'm the person you're looking for then?"

Squeezing his hand tight she nodded. "Yes. Carson confirmed not long ago that you are indeed our John." He spotted a tear run freely from her right eye. "My John."

John felt awkward when she really started to cry, he could see it was from happiness that she had found him and pulled her into a tight hug. He was a little taken back how quickly she responded to it as she hugged him back, and cried on his shoulder. "I want to remember."

Finding time to compose herself Elizabeth soon broke the connection and wiped the tears still falling from her eyes. "You should know something first. About why you can't remember."

John nodded and she explained.

"The people here have been drugging you John."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again to those who reviewed

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Nine**

John turned away from her and got up from the bed. "I don't believe you."

"When Carson took a blood sample from you, the day we arrived, he noticed some kind of toxin in your bloodstream, and after a tip off from Bates . . . It might account for your memory loss."

He spun around to face her. "But why? Why would they do that?" John didn't wait for an answer he walked out of his room and headed to the main living area, he needed to see if what this Elizabeth person was saying true.

He had just reached the entrance way when he spotted Janice making another batch of drinks.

John watched from behind. He quietly intervened when he saw what he wished wasn't true and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding it, stopping her from pouring some kind of substance into the cups. "Tell me it's not true!"

Surprised, she turned to face him and released the small cylinder, which broke on contact with the worktop. She tried to snatch her wrist away, but John held a firm grip. "Let me go!"

"Not till you give me a good reason why I should."

"You shouldn't blame her."

John spun round at the sound of Scott's voice and found him standing in the entryway. "You had no right to take my life away from me!" Yelled John at Scott, as he grabbed a cup from the worktop and, whilst it was full liquid, threw it towards him, having learnt the true reason why he couldn't remember most of his previous life.

Scott dodged it as it was thrown in his direction. "It was for the best."

Janice, who had given him the drink each and every time, quickly ran from the room.

John watched her leave before answering Scott. "Best for whom? You or me."

"For both of us."

John sat down at the table in the main room they were in. "Just tell me why? Why did you take my life, my family, away from me?"

"We were afraid you might unknowingly bring the Wraith to us if you knew the truth as to were you came from."

John shook his head, even now no-one trusted him. "After all this time . . . I thought you knew me better then that."

"I'm sorry. It's just over time; it became harder to tell you. We knew one day your people might find you here and tell you who you really are, like today."

John looked him in the eye. "Will I ever remember?"

Scott nodded as he took the opposite seat to him. "Yes. Over time the drug will wear off in your system, then you will start to remember things a lot more clearly."

"I need time alone."

"If that is your wish." Scott got up from the table and left.

After a while, John too left to find Elizabeth, only to find her where he left her.

Sympathy spread across her face. "I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way."

"Tell me about . . . us."

"You must remember the relationship we had between us." She carefully put a hand on his arm as a way of persuasion. Before showing him her engagement ring. "You proposed to me in the middle of a battle against the Wraith. You must remember _that_!"

John gave Elizabeth a solemn look. "I can't remember anything prior to coming here." Shaking his head he turned away from her. "It's all a blank. I never even knew my name till I started having nightmares."

"Maybe if I told you what happened. You might remember." She offered and John nodded.

_They were trapped; crouched behind a pile of crates in an abandoned warehouse on an alien world as the Wraith fired upon them._

_They had been trying to reach the stargate when the culling had started in the village. _

So much for a peaceful trade_, thought Elizabeth. Little did they know the leader of the planet was a Wraith worshiper who betrayed them the minute the opportune moment presented itself… and as a returned favour from the Wraith, he was free to live the remainder of his life, whilst the rest of the village was culled._

_Two of the marines with them had already been killed in the crossfire and John was almost out of ammo._

_She should have listened to him, but the trade offer was too good to pass up and she insisted upon coming. _

_They had been informed that an Ancient outpost was based in this area, needless to say she decided to secure a deal with the general population as soon as possible so they could investigate without any trouble. _

_A blast from a stunner shot particularly close to her head as she craned to see ahead of her, but John pulled her back round and fired a few shots of his own. "Keep out of site!"_

"_How long are they going to keep this up?"_

_John waved his gun at her. "Until I'm out of bullets or a rescue party arrives."_

"_We're easily out numbered though, two of us against six of them, it wouldn't, after all, be the first time one of them have committed suicide to obtain their goal." _

_John took cover as the Wraith returned fire, after he'd emptied another clip. "That's it I'm out."_

_Elizabeth did a double take at the P90 John was holding and him._

_John sighed as he double-checked his Raven-Recon Vest's pouches for more clips. Instead he found something else he'd been keeping a secret._

_He looked up to find Elizabeth was looking around the place for another way out. Whilst she was distracted, he opened the small box he had pulled out of his pants and looked at the small ring sitting inside it. "Elizabeth."_

"_Yes." She asked without turning round._

"_Marry me." He blurted out; he hated it when he got nervous, so he got straight to the point, especially considering they were in the midst of a battle and about to be captured or killed. If he was ever going to get the opportunity to ask her, now was the time, before it was too late._

_Not sure she heard right, she spun her head round to face him and saw the box he was holding in his hand. She was about to say something when suddenly a shot hit the far wall on the right, destroying one of the crates in its path._

"_That shot was too powerful for a Wraith stunner." Noted John as another blast was fired followed by a round of weapons fire from a P-90. John pealed out of his hiding place and could see his team had arrived. Ronon, Rodney and Teyla all shooting like mad. "Great timing."_

_Elizabeth on the other hand was too preoccupied with what John had said. _Is he serious?_ She asked herself before shaking the thoughts away and joining the others after the fight had subsided._

John tried to recall that day, but it was no use, there was nothing there to recall. "I wish I could remember, but I can't."

Elizabeth sighed, and she couldn't help bur let a tear fall from her right eye. Remembering something more important then that day. She quickly searched her pockets and pulled a photo out. Unfolding it, she handed it to John. "I keep this with me nearly all the time. Have a look, see if it spurs anything."

He looked at the image laid out in front of him and took the photo. He could see he was the man on the right and the woman in front of him now, on the left, along with a young girl in her arms.

Elizabeth pointed to the young girl. "That's our daughter, Grace. This was taken five years ago, just after she was born."

John ran his thumb over the photo, most noticeably the young girl and tried his best to remember.

It was then, the man John knew as Scott entered his room and he interrupted their talk, he half expected him to say their meal was ready, but he didn't. "Hello, sweetheart."

Elizabeth eyes grew wide in shock at the sound of that voice she knew all to well, even if it had been many years ago since she last heard it and had almost given up hope of ever hearing it again. She turned round to face the apparent stranger she hadn't yet seen. "Hello…"

John looked from one to the other as Elizabeth struggled to find the words and when she finally did, it was John's turn to look surprised.

"…Dad."

**TBC**

One more chapter left to go:)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to those who reviewed and again to Cody for the beta. Hope everyone enjoyed it?

Enjoy the last chapter:)

**Chapter Ten**

Before Scott answered her. Elizabeth's earpiece hummed into life and the technician's voice from Atlantis blurred in her ear. "_Dr. Weir, I've just been informed that Grace didn't attend her session with Dr Zelenka. We believe she may have stowed away onboard your ship."_

Elizabeth shot John a concern look, fearing she may have attempted to follow them here, which would lead her across the desert. Before she responded to the news echoes of an explosion erupted in the air and their signal was automatically cut off, she knew instantly that the puddle jumper had been destroyed. "Grace!"

Elizabeth burst out the door to the front of the house before John could stop her. She could already see the smoke rising over the hills in the distance. Knowing without a doubt someone had just destroyed their only means of leaving this place till a rescue party was dispatched and that Grace might have been onboard. "No!"

Carson and the others couldn't determine what had Dr. Weir so worked up when she rushed of outside towards the smoking puddle jumper, he looked at John and he mouthed the word Grace to them. "Bloody hell, she wasn't was she?"

John nodded and Carson and the others were out the door in seconds to try and stop Elizabeth falling into the same trap as before.

Ronon caught up with her and held her back before she crossed into the danger zone, Elizabeth fought against him, she wanted desperately to go to Grace to make sure she wasn't onboard. "Dr. Weir, it's to dangerous, you know what happened last time you crossed the desert."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears from falling at the sight of the smoke filled landscape. "Let me go. Grace!"

A noise behind them caught their attention. Turning around they saw the house they once knew turn into tiny fragments of silver, which slowly separated and fell to the ground, before reforming into a tall metal tower, much like one on Atlantis.

Watching, Rodney stood both amazed and horrified at the same time. "Replicators. Not good!"

Out of pure instinct everyone stepped back slightly from John. Thinking he was a replicator too, despite the fact the tests proved positive he was their John.

Nigel made an appearance and morphed to form a silver outline. "This place must remain secret from the Wraith, till our task is completed. No one else will be allowed to enter and no one else is to leave this building. Any deviation from that rule will result in punishment."

John clenched his fist together, he might not remember his past, but he had a good idea now where his loyalties lied. "You had no right to target that ship. A little girl may have died to protect your little secret. My little girl!"

"An unfortunate loss. Our main concern is the destruction of the Wraith, now that we are so close to achieving that we can't let anything get in the way."

Rodney was beginning to realize what was happening and it was all starting to make sense why these people were so determined to strike at the Wraith. "You're all part of the renegade faction of replicators. All this time you've been hiding out here trying to come up with a plan to finish the Wraith once and for all."

The replicator form in front of them nodded and turned to face Elizabeth. "We took imagines from you mind that time you came under our control for a short time and used them to suit us, hence the image of your dad. The minute we read John's mind when we first met him, we saw your face and immediately made changes to make the environment more comfortable for him…"

"… We hadn't anticipated our generator to fail, it is because of that you detected us, and we had to step up our pace, and make the weapon operational sooner then expected."

Rodney clicked his fingers as he caught on to their plan. "The generator, the weapon and now the tower. You've created yourselves an ancient outpost and you plan to use it to destroy the Wraith."

It was at this stage the rest of the replicators showed up. "You have already felt the destructive capability of the weapon. Within a few days this facility will be completed."

A young voice caught their attention and they spun back round to face the young girl running across the open desert towards them. "Mom, Dad!"

Elizabeth slipped free from Ronon and ran to meet her. "Grace, stop right there!"

Grace immediately did as she was told; no sooner had she done so, a black tentacle shot up from the sand, effectively cutting Elizabeth of from her. Grace screamed as it loomed towards her.

The tentacle swooped down and brushed against Elizabeth's body, before it had a chance to seize her wrist, Ronon opened fired on it and cut the tentacle in two with one shot. It screeched in pain and retreated what was left back into the sand before the whole form of the octopus type creature made an appearance and thrashed it's eight legs wildly. Grace scrambled back in fear.

John tried to reach her and Elizabeth but was immediately flung back by the beast. He spun round to face the replicators. "Why don't you use you're weapon to destroy it?"

The liquid form replicator spoke. "Our generator hasn't enough power for both tasks."

Ronon was shooting the creature with everything he had, till his gun was knocked from his hands and he was thrown as far back as the tower.

Bates, Teyla, Rodney and Carson immediately returned fire with their own guns, being careful not to hit Elizabeth or Grace.

John looked back at the generator and then back at the creature. He had one plan, which might work, but the replicators weren't going to like it. He whistled at the creature and it followed the noise.

If he were right the replicators would do anything to protect their plan and he was. The minute the creature started to follow him towards the generator, the replicators acted on impulse. Using all their willpower they summoned a number of drones from a hidden compartment in the ground and targeted the creature just as it was bearing down on John.

They hit the creature at full speed, causing several massive explosions, and completely engulfing the surrounding area John was in. The minute the smoke had cleared, they could see the generator had been destroyed, as too was the creature, only John was nowhere to be seen.

Grace took her chance to run to her mom, who lifted her up into her arms. "Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie." She brushed Grace's long dark-brown hair back from her eyes as watched the others search the wreckage for John. It was then she noticed the replicators hadn't moved and slowly inched her way forwards to them. The minute she was in reaching distance they disintegrated into tiny fragments, as too did the building.

She jumped back a little surprised. "Rodney?"

Rodney heard the noise and turned to see what was happening. "Hah. Endgame. By destroying the generator they destroyed themselves. No wonder they weren't so keen on using the drones at close range."

Teyla's voice interrupted them. "Over here."

She was lifting one of the dead tentacles but was struggling with it. As Bates got nearer he could see John was caught underneath it. "He's alive but in bad shape."

Carson came rushing over to them and as soon as he was free of the tentacle he assessed the damaged. "He'll live."

Elizabeth put Grace down and she ran over to John. She knelt down to him and took his hand. White light immediately spread over them.

Feeling the touch John squeezed back and slowly opened his eyes as the light disappeared. "Grace?"

A smile grew on her face as John looked at everyone in turn before Elizabeth came into view. "I remember." Was the last thing he said before exhaustion took its toll and he slipped into a deep sleep.

**The End??**


End file.
